Our Marriage (BaeKyung Version)
by Oh Chunji
Summary: {Our Marriage The Series} Kisah keluarga yang Rusuh, Ribut, Imut, Namun saling menyayangi / "Berjanjilah untuk jangan mengupil lagi." / "Apakah Aku Cantik?" / "Kau bukan Yeoja, Baek!"/ EXO Fanfiction / Baekhyun Kyungsoo Pairing / GS / Family, Humor/Comedy, Romance, dll / Teen / UPDATE Chapter 5, Enjoy Guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Marriage (BaeKyung Version)  
Other Title : The Beginning  
Author : Oh Chunji  
Main Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)  
Other Cast :  
Kim Jongin (mungkin?)  
Genre : Romance Funny, Humor / Comedy, dll  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : T (Terserah ah, yang penting ngerti ceritanya)  
Disclaimer : FF murni dari otak lemot saya #Doeng..  
A/N : Waduh .. pasti kalian bertanya-tanya tentang versi ini? tumben banget pairnya Baekhyun ma D.O? kan FF pair ini jarang banget di dunia sosial kita Mbah Google? *Ya elah . Ya niat aja buat ni FF #PLAKS  
Summary : Keluarga rusuh, imut, rame, dll, namun saling menyayangi #bad summary**

**.**

**.**

"_Kepada mempelai pria, Kau berjanji akan melindungi_ _dan mencintai calon istrimu sampai maut memisahkan?" – Pendeta berbicara_

"_Aku berjanji." – Baekhyun mengiyakan_

"_Dan berjanjilah jangan mengupil lagi." – tambah Kyungsoo_

"_Kepada mempelai wanita, Kau berjanji akan mencintai calon suamimu sampai selama-lamanya?" – Pendeta berbicara_

"_Iya aku berjanji." – Kyungsoo mengiyakan_

"_Dan berjanjilah jangan menjadi seorang yang pendek melulu." – tambah Baekhyun_

"_Diam kau." – saut Kyungsoo_

Seakan seperti Anjing dan kucing dari luar, tapi dalamnya (perasaannya maksudnya) saling menyayangi seperti Mickey dan Minnie, itulah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dari awal, saat mereka sekelas dan bertemu sampai saat ini pun (baca : upacara pernikahan) masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar. Ckckck ..

FLASHBACK (Daripada bingung kenapa mereka menikah tapi masih bertengkar)

"_Hey, kau bisa ulangannya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menatap Baekhyun.  
"Ulangan matematika? Tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Aish .. jjinja? Memangnya ada ulangan lain?!" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun.  
"Kau itu ya, gitu aja kok sewot!?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Baekhyun melamun, tetapi masih berjalan sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh entah tersandung apa, padahal itu di koridor.  
"Appo .." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang kakinya kesakitan. Kyungsoo mendengar ringisan itu lalu menoleh dan membesarkan sedikit matanya (sedikit?).  
"Baekhyun-ah, gwencanayo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berlari menuju Baekhyun dan berjongkok melihat Baekhyun.  
"Aniyo .. ini hanya ... appo .."  
"Sini aku bantu." Kyungsoo segera meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri perlahan-lahan dan menuntunnya ke UKS (#IfYouKnowWhatIMean, ini so sweet banget). Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasakan gejolak aneh._

'_Apa ini cinta?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati._

_ Setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dimanapun kecuali di toilet (TENTU SAJA! DIA POLOS! BUKAN YADONG!), tapi bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak bertengkar lagi, tentu saja mereka bertengkar, di mana hari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak bertengkar? Tapi jika Kyungsoo marah dan mengomel kepadanya, Baekhyun akan diam dan terus menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit curiga. Misalnya pertengkaran yang satu ini :_

"_Hey Kyungsoo, kau belum memberikan soal latihan matematika itu kepadaku." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung memberikan kertas yang dimaksud itu kepada Baekhyun._

"_Gomawo, pendek." Kata Baekhyun sedikit menggoda (?) Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadi hampir beralih dari Baekhyun langsung terhenti dan menatap Baekhyun._

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Kau pendek."_

"_Byun Baekhyun, kau saja bodoh, menghina orang. Dasar tukang mengupil." Kata Kyungsoo. Dan biasanya jika Baekhyun mendengar itu, pasti Baekhyun akan mengatakan ini : "Siapa yang mengupil?! PENDEK!" tapi .. apa kata manusia yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, dia tidak berbicara secara anarki, melainkan senyum-senyum. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sukses (memang awalnya dia mayat yah?)_

"_Kau memang beruntung, Baekhyun." kata Baekhyun dalam hati._

_Dan suatu hari .. rencana untuk menembak Kyungsoo dengan cintanya dimulai .._

"_Do Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.  
"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Kau ... KAU MAU TIDAK JADI YEOJACHINGUKU?!" Tanya Baekhyun langsung, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya sedikit menjauh dari makhluk bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.  
"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutup matanya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.  
"Hey, hey, HEY! Lepaskan aku!" kata Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun. akhirnya Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya._

'_Astaga .. hangat sekali dia ...' kata Baekhyun, dasar bodoh .._

"_Apaan sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil cepat-cepat kabur (kabur?)_

_JRENGG .. PRAK! (gak tau ini suara apaan)_

_Baekhyun kecewa, putus asa, segala macam deh ..  
"Huhuhu ... AHHH!"_

FLASHBACK END (Sudah cukup flashback-nya, kelamaan)

.

.

"Kyung, bangun dong .."

"Apaan?"

"Aku lapar, masakan makanan ya .."

"Aish .. tadi kan kau sudah makan?"

"Ayolah .. aku lapar sekali .. kau tega?"

"Iya iya baiklah .." Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur, dibuntuti oleh Baekhyun.

~ TBC ~

Gimana? Dilanjutin apa kita biarkan ngegantung aja ni FF? Hayo ...

Komen Juseyo please ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Marriage (BaeKyung Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Marriage Life | Humor/Comedy | GS For Kyungsoo | AU | Other**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : This FF freshly mine**

**A/N : Huaa... readerdeul jeongmal mianhae, aku enggak bisa update kilat ya.. huhuhu .. kenapa? Gampang banget, modem habis tidak tersisa, paling tinggal 0 KB #samaajaituhabissayang, nah sebagai permintaan maafku, aku update semua Fanfiction yang udah aku publish dengan chapter yang panjang .. Hoyee ... ah cerewet, kalo gitu, Enjoy The Fanfict!  
(dan untuk byunpopof yang bertanya soal mengapa Baekhyun menikah sama Kyungsoo padahal dia ditolak, silahkan disimak)**

**Thanks To ada di bawah^^**

**Summary : Keluarga rusuh, ribut, imut, namun saling menyayangi**

"Kau ingin aku buatkan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas sambil memakai celemeknya. Baekhyun yang tadi mengambil tempat duduk di kursi meja makan menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Aniyo, _terserah kau saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengucek-ngucekan matanya. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu segera berjalan menuju kulkas, rajanya tempat makanan – yang sering dibuka oleh Tuan Byun –

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _jajangmyeon _saja lebih mudah." Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam, dan tanpa sadar pandangannya mulai menerawang, teringat suatu kejadian yang sangat panjang, sakit – pastinya – namun berakhir manis.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_KENAPA KYUNGSOO NOLAK AKU! KENAPA!" teriak Baekhyun histeris di kamarnya sambil menggigiti bantalnya. Alhasil, basahlah bantal itu terkena air ludahnya. Keadaannya berantakan, entah dirinya entah kamarnya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu tindakan sangat berlebihan – lebay – yang dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditolak oleh perempuan, itu Byun Baekhyun. dia tidak menyangka sama sekali dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis bermata besar yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. menurutnya, itu sama sekali tidak wajar karena dia memiliki muka tampan – bukan Author yang bilang, dia sendiri yang bilang – suara merdu, dan karisma yang kuat – dia yang bilang lagi, jangan salahin Authornya –_

"_...Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseodeon naega.."_

_Baekhyun berhenti mengeluarkan suara tangisannya karena dia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya._

"_Keutnamyeon keumaninjul aladeon naega.."_

_Baekhyun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari sesuatu di meja kamarnya._

"_Ne wonhaedeon keu moseub keudaero nalmada nareul keojyeoka .." dan akhirnya dia menemukan barang yang dia cari, Handphone, warnanya putih dan .. pink? Ahahaha .. lucu sekali kau Baek, kau membeli Handphone dengan warna putih dan pink. Tetapi ringtone itu .. Miracles December kan? Ahh .. Lelaki pemilik Handphone itu jangan sangka mellow seperti Ringtone-nya._

_TIT_

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Baek-ya!"_

"_Wasseo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas dan terlihat jelas habis menangis, hidung tersumbat._

"_Yah! Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang dari seberang._

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Kenapa? Aku kan temanmu?" tanya seseorang itu lagi._

"_Kau memang bukan temanku, tapi sahabat pabo!" gerutu Baekhyun._

"_Jelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadaku." Kata seseorang itu. Baekhyun menghela napasnya._

"_Kalau begitu datanglah ke Kafe Moon-saeng jam lima hari ini .."_

_Kafe Moonsaeng .._

_ Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat daun yang menguning kebanyakan berguguran di sekitar kafe itu. iya, hari ini memang Musim Gugur, Musimnya daun berguguran, dan juga Musim terapes bagi Baekhyun. iya, Baekhyun selalu menganggap Musim Gugur itu adalah Musim Apes dalam kehidupannya, dia mempercayai itu sejak dia mulai memasuki kelas Dua Menengah Pertama. _

"_WOOHH! WASSEO! APA KABAR BAEK?!" tanya seseorang bertubuh tinggi – seperti tiang listrik – sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk cokelatnya malas. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan muka datar – biasanya selalu heboh tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali, syok? Benar –_

_Lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, lahir tanggal 27 November 1992 dan merupakan orang bodoh serta aneh seumur hidup. teman seangkatan Baekhyun dulu saat kelas Dua Menengah Pertama dan merupakan – sungguh – orang paling aneh yang pernah ditemui oleh Baekhyun – bahkan Baekhyun tertular anehnya dari Chanyeol – Lelaki itu bahkan sampai pernah seharian mendekam di Toilet Sekolah hanya untuk bolos satu kelas saja, malah dia asyik membaca komik di Toilet._

_Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat tetapi kembali bermuka datar._

"_Ada apa eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun. baekhyun menghela napasnya._

"_Bisakah kita mengawali pembicaraan kita setelah kita jauh selama satu tahun dengan awal yang menyenangkan, menanyakan kabar, dan bukannya bertanya 'Ada apa eoh?' hari ini?" omel Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Baiklah, apa kabarmu setahun ini?" lanjut Baekhyun. chanyeol berpikir lalu tersenyum._

"_Menyenangkan." Jawab Chanyeol singkat._

"_Ah, baiklah."_

"_Lalu kabarmu bagaimana di sekolah? Ah .. ne, apa kau .. ehem .. sudah .. ehem .. menembak .. ehem .. gadis itu loh (Kyungsoo)" kata Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan dirinya. Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya, dia serasa ingin menangis lagi tapi masa harus menangis di tempat umumnya seperti ini? dan apalagi kafe ini sangat terkenal karena sering masuk Televisi, bisa-bisa Baekhyun menjadi Trending Topik dimanapun karena dideteksi sebagai 'Remaja Berlebihan' yang menyanyi – menangis maksudnya – sambil menyebut nama 'Kyungsoo'._

"_Ditolak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat tapi sukses membuat mata Chanyeol membesar, bahkan seperti ingin keluar._

"_Aish .. jjinja? Ooohhhh .." desah Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa kafe._

"_Kyungsoo menolakku mentah-mentah, padahal aku sudah melakukannya seromantis mungkin." Curhat Baekhyun._

"_Kau melakukan seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran._

"_Berlari menghampirinya, lalu terjatuh – dia sempet jatuh ngomong-ngomong – dan tinggal teriak 'maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku' kepadanya." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghela napasnya._

"_Pantas ditolak, kenapa ada acara jatuh juga, seperti orang culun." Kata Chanyeol._

"_Eh apaan! Kau bilang apaan!"_

"_Ah .. ani ani .. aku hanya bilang .. itu tidak romantis tau!" kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam._

"_Baiklah aku tau kalau aku bukan orang romantis." Kata Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum – bisa dikatakan seperti tersenyum evil –_

"_Aku tau cara yang tepat untuk mengubahmu seperti Lelaki sejati."_

_ "Ige Mwoya! Kenapa harus diubah!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memberontak, tetapi tidak bisa karena Chanyeol menahannya terlalu keras. Chanyeol tersenyum evil._

"_Ani.. gwencana, kau akan lebih baik."_

"_TAPI RAMBUTKU SUDAH RAPI BODOH!"_

"_Hyojung Noona, tolong ubah rambut Baekhyun dengan gaya poni di ataskan ne?!" suruh Chanyeol, Wanita yang dipanggil 'Noona' oleh Chanyeol itu – dan memang dia Noonanya Chanyeol – akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka berdua lalu segera meng-handle rambut Baekhyun._

"_TIDAK!" teriak Baekhyun saat Noona Chanyeol menyeretnya ke kursi salon, membuat Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil tertawa._

_ "Nyeol, eotteokke hasil kerjaan Noona?" tanya Hyojung sambil menunjukkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memasang muka kusut seperti belum di setrika. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya._

"_Daebak Noona .." kata Chanyeol._

"_Baiklah, untukmu gratis, tidak usah bayar, tapi lain kali kau harus membayar, Nyeol."_

"_Arraseo Noona." Kata Chanyeol ketika Hyojung berlalu meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundaknya._

"_Yah, janagn bermuka kusut seperti itu, lihatlah dirimu di kaca." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dari pantulan kaca. Dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mulai memandangi pantulan wajahnya dan .._

_Baekhyun masih tetap diam._

"_Bagus kan? Nah .. ayo, rencana kedua." Kata Chanyeol kembali menyeret Baekhyun._

_ "Baek, berbalik kepadaku .." suruh Chanyeol. baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum saja lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya._

"_Daebak, sekarang beli semua baju itu lalu gunakan dan tinggalkan baju-bajumu yang 'norak' – soalnya warnanya hampir semua kuning – itu." kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk setumpukan baju yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mencoba membawa semua baju itu lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang akan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membeli 'semua' baju itu._

_ "Baiklah .. 'selesai' kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'selesai' di kalimatnya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera kembali ke rumahnya – dan tentu saja dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Baekhyun –_

_Lalu bagaimana dengan baju yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol?_

_Keren. Baekhyun ingin membuangnya langsung, tapi tidak jadi karena itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol._

_Keesokkan harinya, di sekolah .._

"_Hey, ada apa dengan anak itu?"_

"_Apakah dia sadar kalau dirinya jelek? Makanya dia ganti rambut .."_

"_Apakah dia habis tersetrum kabel listrik? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kyungsoo yang daritadi sedang membaca buku – dan terganggu dengan suara-suara murid lain – langsung menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju arah yang 'bermasalah akan suara' itu._

"_Hey, ada apa sih? Kenapa ramai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak salah satu temannya. Temannya itu menatap Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk arah 'pembicaraan' itu. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya dan dia sangat syok sekali melihat pemandangan yang menjadi 'pembicaraan' mendadak itu_

_Seorang makhluk aneh yang kemarin menembaknya kembali memasuki kelas 12 dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dengan rambut bergaya baru, dan dengan baju yang sedang trend – iya di sekolah ini ceritanya siswanya boleh berbaju bebas alias enggak ada seragamnya –_

_Itulah .._

_Byun Baekhyun – yang sudah ditutor oleh tutor profesional + aneh sepanjang masa, Park Chanyeol –_

_Kembali ke cerita .._

_Kyungsoo masih terkejut, ternyata orang aneh yang dulunya selalu memakai baju berwarna kuning itu bisa mengubah tampilannya dengan sekejap. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka, atau mungkin tatapan masam, karena dia melihat .. melihat .._

_Anehnya kembali konslet, Baekhyun meloncat-loncat aneh lalu berteriak keras sekali – entah kenapa –_

_Temannya yang tadi menunjukkan Kyungsoo tentang hal ini tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo._

"_Dia tampan kan?" tanya temannya itu – temannya cowok lo bukan cewek – Kyungsoo menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya kasar dan menatap datar temannya itu._

"_Masa bodoh, kupikir Song Joongki yang datang .." kata Kyungsoo sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi ternyata menatap diam-diam gerak-gerik Kyungsoo, tersenyum aneh sambil berkata dalam hati .._

'_Lihat saja nanti, Nona Do.'_

_ "Aish .. tidak ada tempat duduk .." runtuk Baekhyun sambil menepuk dahinya saat bel berbunyi. Murid di kelasnya sudah mengambil semua tempat duduk di kelasnya dan .._

_Hanya tersisa satu dan .._

_Ah, Baekhyun sangat beruntung karena tempat duduk itu tempatnya adalah .._

_DI SEBELAH KYUNGSOO!_

_Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan Kyungsoo .._

_Dia sudah tau dari awal kalau akhirnya pasti Baekhyun yang akan duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mulai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo – tak lupa tersenyum –_

"_Hai, aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tetap menatap datar Baekhyun dan akhirnya mengangkat bahunya – menandakan bahwa itu terserah –_

"_Kuanggap itu iya." Kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku sebelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya diam lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil menatap sinis lelaki itu._

"_Kenapa kau daritadi tidak mengambil tempat duduk sih?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak suka – tapi bagi Baekhyun itu adalah baik –_

_Baekhyun menatap gadis itu lalu kembali tersenyum._

"_Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya._

"_Makanya kalau masuk kelas langsung ambil tempat duduk."_

_DUAR! *kembali gak tau ini suara apa_

_Baekhyun membesarkan matanya, seperti panah yang menancap di jantungnya tapi tidak menghentikan detak jantungnya, kalimat itu sedikit menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. kalimat Kyungsoo memancarkan aura tidak suka kepadanya._

_Jadi kalau begitu .._

_Kyungsoo benar-benar sama sekali tidak perasaan dengannya dan menganggap dirinya adalah Tom dan Kyungsoo sendiri adalah Jerry._

_ "AAAAAHH! KENAPA KYUNGSOO SELALU BERKATA KASAR PADAKU! APAKAH MUKAKU TERLALU JELEK SEHINGGA SELALU DIABAIKAN OLEH GADISKU!" teriak Baekhyun. tapi .. hey! Gadisku? Apakah Kyungsoo sudah menerimanya? Dia mimpi -_-_

_Baekhyun kembali jatuh dalam perasaannya sendiri di kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah. Dia langsung membanting tasnya, melepas kasar kemeja kotak-kotaknya lalu melemparnya juga, dan akhirnya menangis di kasurnya. Kali ini bantalnya selamat – iya karena lagi dijemur – tapi yang tidak selamat adalah gulingnya, dia kembali menggigit benda yang ada di sekitarnya, dan sekarang yang kena adalah gulingnya sendiri._

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Hening_

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Masih hening_

_KRIET-_

_BRAK_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, HYUNG!" dan tau apa yang terjadi sehingga terdengar suara 'brak'?_

_Itu adalah suara guling yang digigit Baekhyun tadi, guling itu dilempar saat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Dan seseorang itu menaikan nada katanya –karena terlonjak kaget – sambil menatap naas guling basah terkena air ludah itu._

_Itu tidak lain adalah adik Baekhyun, Sehun._

_Sehun menatap aneh kakaknya itu lalu kembali menatap jijik guling itu._

"_APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA AKU DILEMPAR GULING BERLUDAH!?"_

_ "Hyungie, kau itu seharusnya jangan begitu, pikirkan baik-baik. Apa yang Kyungsoo Noona suka, belikan saja." Kata Sehun menerangkan (?) semua hal tentang 'mengejar cinta wanita' kepada hyungnya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar adiknya saja yang 'pandai tingkat dewa' semua tentang hal yang sama. Bahkan dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kakak kelasnya yang sangat anti sekali dengan cowok – Luhan –_

"_Lalu kau tau Kyungsoo suka apa saja? Kau kan satu klub dengan dia?" tanya Baekhyun. sehun berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum._

"_Aku pernah membelikannya ... Ah! Aku pernah membelikannya buku novel!" kata Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berkata dalam hati .._

'_Mungkin itu tidak akan menghabiskan uang sakuku'_

"_Lalu aku juga memberikannya syal, hyung!" lanjut Sehun membuat senyuman Baekhyun memudar._

'_Ah .. tidak apa-apa Byun Baekhyun, kau butuh menghemat uang sakumu sendiri' kata Baekhyun dalam hati._

"_Lalu apa lagi? Apakah ada lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. sehun berpikir lalu menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Apa?" lanjut Baekhyun._

"_Aku membelikan Kyungsoo Noona kacamata karena matanya sakit waktu itu .."_

_DUAR DOENG PLAK PLAK *sekalilagigaktauinisuaraapaan_

_Baekhyun menatap datar Sehun, sang dongsaengnya sendiri._

"_Hey, kau sungguhan membeli kacamata untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun. _

"_Aniyo, aku hanya menemaninya lalu memeluk Noona waktu Noona ketakutan dengan kecoa .. hahahaha .." gurau Sehun, tapi sang kakak tidak bergeming sama sekali. Berpikir? Iya .._

'_Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Sehun ..'_

_Dan sesaat kemudian Baekhyun teringat akan satu hal yang ingin dia miliki. Yaitu ..._

"_Hey Sehun-ah, kau punya nomor telepon Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun._

"_Tentu saja punya, ada di handphoneku, ini .." kata Sehun sambil memberikan handphonenya – dan pastinya bukan berwarna putih pink tapi putih biru laut –_

_Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan, tangannya yang memegang handphone Sehun bergetar hebat – namun sang dongsaeng malah tidur-tiduran – _

'_Ah, kau memang beruntung, Baek.'_

_Keesokkan harinya .._

_ Baekhyun berjalan sambil bersiul-siul sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Hari ini dia sangat senang karena adiknya telah dengan senang hati telah memberikan nomor telepon Kyungsoo tanpa diketahui oleh pemilik nomor telepon itu. tapi, senyumannya memudar saat dia membalikkan badannya – karena ada suatu hal yang dia curigai – dan melihat .._

_Kyungsoo ..._

_Menempelkan .._

_Bibirnya di ..._

_Jongin .._

_Bukan Kyungsoo tapi Jongin .._

_Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan itu sangat sakit bagi Baekhyun – ya meskipun dia baru pertama kali merasakan ini –_

_Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya sambil menunduk lalu cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan keduanya itu._

_KRIIINGGG!_

_ Bel sekolah berbunyi, berarti kelas akan segera dimulai, para murid kelas 12 mulai bergerombolan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun – yang biasanya selalu keluar dari kelas sebelum kelas dimulai –_

_Lelaki itu tetap duduk di depannya sambil menunduk dan memasang muka sedih. Dan setelah Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya – masih satu bangku – Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang mukanya. Dan beberapa kemudian .._

"_Kau tadi berciuman dengan Jongin kan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo yang tadi membuang mukanya langsung segera menatap Baekhyun._

"_Kau bertanya dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap ragu-ragu Kyungsoo._

"_Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau .." kata Baekhyun sambil terus-menerus memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Maksudmu apa tiba-tiba bertanya sepertiku dengan pertanyaan yang aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Katakan saja kau melakukan itu." ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo semakin emosi, wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan amarahnya._

"_Sudah jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak."_

"_Tapi katakan saja kau melakukan itu kepada Jongin kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan permasalahan yang sama. Akhirnya .._

_BRAK_

_Kyungsoo mendobrak meja bangkunya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan muka dan hidungnya yang merah._

"_Kubilang berhentilah bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" kata Kyungsoo lantang, membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua – dan untungnya songsaengnim belum masuk –_

_Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar lalu segera berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah dan juga teman-temannya yang bingung._

_Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ikut keluar dari kelas, mencari dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang._

_ "Hiks .. hiks .." Baekhyun terdiam lalu segera berjalan menuju tempat suara berasal. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menghampiri gadis itu lalu mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkannya dari muka imut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk._

"_Ma .. maaf-"_

"_Sudah, pergilah, tinggalkan aku di sini sendirian .."_

"_Ta.. tapi-"_

"_Asalkan kau tau saja .. hiks .. aku tadi tidak bersama Jongin .." Baekhyun terdiam._

"_Jadi Pergilah.."_

"_DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Kyungsoo terdiam._

"_A.. aku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini .. aku hanya, aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangmu yang seperti ini. aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tadi, sungguh .." Kyungsoo masih terdiam._

"_Kau tau kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini? dengan rambut yang berbeda dan juga bukan baju yang berwarna kuning. Itu semua karena .. karena aku .. andaikan kau tau bahwa aku .. mencintaimu .." kata Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya langsung._

"_Jadi ... kaukah menjadi .. yeojachinguku ..?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Kyungsoo kembali menghapus air matanya yang kembali menetes tiba-tiba._

"_A .. A .."_

"_Aku tau kau pasti bilang kau ti-"_

"_Aku mau." Baekhyun membesarkan matanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. _

_Keadaan kembali hening, hanya ada isakan tangis mereka berdua yang terdengar di sana. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Lama, bahkan sangat lama .._

_Mungkin itu akan menunjukkan bahwa cinta mereka akan bertahan sangat lama._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Aish .." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya saat melihat suaminya – Baekhyun – tertidur di meja makan tanpa berkata sekalipun. Dan bagaimana dengan jajangmyeonnya? Sudah dingin. Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali membangunkan Baekhyun tapi tak kunjung bangun, ya akhirnya mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa yang mau memakan jajangmyeon itu? Kyungsoo sudah kenyang dan Baekhyun? terlelap.

Kyungsoo menaap jajangmyeon itu naas dan menatap iba Baekhyun. Gadis itu mulai mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin kau lapar saat ini, tapi tidurlah dengan nyenyak kapanpun kau mau .."

**~To Be Continued~**

Horee .. akhirnya panjang.. tapi panjangnya jauh banget pas chapter awal, ya gak?

Pas waktu adegan akhir itu, aku sampe gemeteran, SUMPAH! GAK PERCAYA AYOK DATENG KE RUMAHKU *udahlewatatuh

Eh iya, bukannya jajangmyeon itu leadernya EXO-K? *itumah Joonma

Salah. Kim Joonmyun.

Oke! Thanks Time!^0^

**Thanks To :**

**tikakang, byunpopof, askasufa, chuapExo31, ellaelysia, megajewels2312, KaiHun maknae, chokyurin95 dan yang lainnya yang belum kesebut (kalo ada). Review sudah aku bales di PM masing-masing, dilihat ya^^**

**Dan Untuk Guest :**

**Shyoul22 : Iya nih, mereka sering godain sekarang, makanya muncul ide buat FF ini -_- Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Linkz : Hahahaha ... memang dia jenis suami yang takut sama istri *waks**

**Kaisooship : Hahahahahaha ... aku juga pas waktu buat ngakaknya pas pemberkatan, gak tau inspirasinya darimana, eh lewat, ya udah aku ambil *pemberkatan gagal. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya^^**

**Littleyeoja : Huahahahahaha .. aku enggak baca harapanmu lo sebelumnya, tapi kamu suka kan? Iya ini sudah dibuatin yang melting banget, bikin gigit bantal *kayakbaekhyun. Iya, maaf juga lama update, kuota abis .. *Waks**

**Liaohuan : Di dunia kenyataan memang sama-sama pendek, saling ngatain boleh kok *dibakarbaeksoo. Yaaa, baru 'ngeh' ya? Heee ... *nyengirlebar. Oke, ini udah lanjut^^**

Oke, bagi yang belum kesebut, protes boleh kok *bikinpingindibakarajaniorang, dan terima kasih juga untuk yang suka me-favorite-kan FF ini dan juga yang me-follow FF ini. aku ucapin sedalem-dalemnya, Terima kasih^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Marriage (BaeKyung Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Fluff | Marriage Life | Humor/Comedy | GS For Kyungsoo | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine  
A/N : Enjoy The Fanfiction^^**

**Thanks To ada di bawah~**

**Summary : Keluarga rusuh, imut, namun saling menyayangi**

**.**

**.**

"HAH! NAE JAJANGMYEON!" Teriak Baekhyun di pagi hari saat dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Yah mungkin semalam kasur di kamar mereka tidak ada yang menempati karena mereka berdua tertidur di atas meja makan dengan nyenyak. Teriakan Baekhyun yang seperti seorang yeoja itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Ya! _Baekhyun-_ah_! Jangan berteriak di pagi hari!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Baekhyun.

"_U-U-Uri jajangmyeon_ .." kata Baekhyun masih meratapi jajangmyeon yang semalam diletakkan Kyungsoo tepat di depan Baekhyun, alhasil beginilah yang terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar itu – dan masih memperhatikan lama sekali –

"Kyungsoo_-yah_! Bagaimana dengan jajangmyeonnya!?" tanya Baekhyun panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang daritadi merasa risih langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya itu.

"Kau bukan yeoja, Baek! Jangan bercanda!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap tidak suka Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menatap itu hanya bisa tertegun sambil menelan ludahnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa suara sekalipun, membuat Baekhyun bersalah? Bisa jadi ..

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi – selesai mandi – dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap tubuh seorang yeoja sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di kedua kakinya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

'_Apa dia tidak enak badan?' _pikir Baekhyun khawatir. Degup jantungnya mendadak menjadi cepat saat dirinya telah duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya rambut itu terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun .."

"_Mianhae _.." Kyungsoo menatap kosong Baekhyun lalu kembali menenggelamkan mukanya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun .." kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Kyungsoo lalu menghela napasnya.

"Kau kenapa terlihat tidak fit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"_Aniyo, nae gwencana_ .." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi-" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Baiklah aku tau apa yang kau sedang permasalahkan. Kau lagi proses bulanan ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hening, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai, berisik, ribut, ah .. seperti kapal pecah ..

Tapi sekarang, hanya ada kedua orang insan yang sedang duduk bersama di atas sofa tanpa bergeming sekalipun. Tapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mempunyai ide lalu segera menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Mungkin itu .. err .. bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu? Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Kau ingin? Baiklah .."

.

.

"Kyung, di mana jasku?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai jasnya lebih dulu. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lalu menunjuk ke arah tempat jas Baekhyun berada.

"Ah .. _gomawo .. gomawo .._" kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil jasnya di tempat yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya kembali menatap datar gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sepertinya 'agak lemot' itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana sih Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Banyak. Kita akan pergi ke Namsan Tower, Rumah Tradisional Hanok, lalu ke Hongdae untuk makan malam, asyik kan?" mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya menghela napasnya berat.

.

.

Di Mobil ...

"Kyung, kenapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat dia mendengar Kyungsoo berdecak kesal sambil mematikan handphone-nya. Kyungsoo pun menatap Baekhyun.

"Handphone-ku tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini dan aku harus mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol _oppa_ – kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo – agar dia tidak malas makan lagi .." kata Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan dia? Biasanya dia kan makannya banyak .." kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih berfokus kepada jalanan.

"Dia sakit demam. Salah sendiri dia hujan-hujanan kemarin." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam lalu meraba-raba saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya – ya setidaknya handphone itu tidak berwarna putih dan pink lagi, melainkan berwarna merah polos –

"Pakai handphoneku, nanti aku akan .. tidak jadi, gunakan saja handphone-ku." Ujar Baekhyun. pada kalimatnya, terdengar seperti nada ragu-ragu saat dia mengucapkan 'nanti aku akan', entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kyungsoo segera mengambil handphone itu lalu menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Baek, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah .. _aniyo, gwencana_ .. pakai saja .." kata Baekhyun. kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu segera memakai handphone Baekhyun.

Tapi ..

Sesuatu yang membuat jari-jari Kyungsoo menyentuh layar _touch screen _handphone itu ..

Kyungsoo sedang tertegun dengan wallpaper handphone Baekhyun karena ..

Wallpaper itu bergambar ..

Foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat ..

Sangat manis sekali ..

Kyungsoo mengulum senyuman tipisnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan, mungkin karena dia terlalu senang atau bagaimana sehingga dia tidak dapat mengucapkan itu, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan itu di dalam hatinya yaitu ..

_Saranghae_

.

.

"Ahh! Namsan Tower! Akhirnya .." kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan menyusuri area Namsan Tower bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku lelaki itu, ya setidaknya Baekhyun bisa mengerti perasaannya kali ini – karena dia butuh hiburan (selain Baekhyun) – Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu meraih tangan yeoja itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak dan tersipu malu sehingga Kyungsoo memukul bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ya aku tidak ingin kau hilang di tengah jalan seperti anak kecil, menangis atau mungkin hanya terdiam dengan tubuh pendekmu, aku tidak ingin jadi seperti itu, karena aku menyayangimu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut Kyungsoo – membuat pipi Kyungsoo bertambah merah –

"Dasar gombal .."

.

.

"Ah .. aku tau ini, aku pernah ke sini bersama Luhan _Noona_, dia sangat takut saat menaiki ini, hahahaha .." kata Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam kereta gantung.

"Ya ya, dia terlihat seperti anak yang baru berusia lima tahun .." lanjut Kyungsoo. Tapi ...

"Hiks .. hiks .." Baekhyun dan Kyunngsoo saling memandang antara satu sama lain, mereka binung setengah mati dengan suara yang barusan mereka dengar itu.

"Hey Baek, kau .. menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mana mungkin, itu kan suara cewek, pasti kau yang menangis kan?"

"Bukan! Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang membasahi mukaku .."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Hiks .." Dan akhirnya kedua mata mereka tertuju pada pojokan kereta gantung tersebut, yah akhirnya mereka tau siapa pelaku suara tersebut, seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis di pojokan kereta gantung mereka.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun mulai panik, dia bahkan sampai bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyungsoo – entah apa yang dia lakukan – Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Hey, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi anak itu.

"Hiks .. mama .. papa .." ujar anak itu sambil memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan mulai melirik Baekhyun – yang juga ikut-ikutan berjongkok –

"Bagaimana ini Baek, dia anak China .." ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Ayo kita keluar dari kereta ini Baek, biarkan penumpang selanjutnya saja yang menaiki ini lebih dulu." Kata Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"K-K-Kyung, lalu kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya mencari orangtua anak ini tau! Emangnya mau kemana lagi!" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita turun .." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tidak rela.

.

.

"Kita mencari di mana ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap sekitar area Namsan Tower yang sangat padat dan ramai itu.

"Hey, kau tau di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan kecil gadis yang berada di dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tertawa lalu memukul pelan tangan lelaki 'bodoh' itu.

"Dasar bodoh, dia anak China tau .." kata Kyungsoo. Tatapan gadis kecil yang tidak menghiraukan keduanya itu tertegun menatap sebuah toko boneka, Gadis itu mulai menunjuk toko itu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Gadis kecil itu.

"Boneka? Apakah orangtuanya itu boneka?"

PLETAK

"Tentu saja bukan .."

"Appo .."

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk ke toko itu saja .."

"EH! TAPI UNTUK APA?! KAU BILANG TADI ORANGTUANYA BUKAN BONEKA!"

PLETAK

"Sudahlah, kau bisa diam tidak"

"Iya iya .." dengus Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya lagi.

.

.

CEKRING CEKRING

Terdengar suara bel pintu toko boneka itu saat Baekhyun membuka pintu masuknya, mereka berdua – Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun – menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aroma semerbak khas toko itu kembali melewati penciuman hidung Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun, membuat keduanya terlarut dalam bau itu kembali. Yah .. mereka pernah datang ke sini, dan predikat mereka berdua belum menjadi suami-istri, melainkan seorang teman yang hanya ditugaskan sebagai kelompok, bukan ber-rekreasi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey, ke Toko Boneka yuk!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang daritadi sedang mengutak-atik kameranya langsung menatap Baekhyun lalu menatap sipit lelaki itu._

"_Kenapa ke Toko Boneka? Kita kan harus cepat-cepat naik ke atas Menara dan memotretnya?!" omel Kyungsoo. Tapi terlanjur, Baekhyun sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu berjalan ke Toko Boneka itu dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan._

_._

_._

_ "Baek .. Hyun .." panggilan Kyungsoo terhenti sementara saat dia mulai mencium aroma semerbak di Toko itu, aroma itu seperti, bunga mawar yang bercampur dengan bunga melati, entahlah, semacam itu._

_Seorang lelaki menatap kosong gadis yang memanggilnya tadi lalu tersenyum dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempatnya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera menatap Baekhyun, namun tatapannya menjadi aneh karena dia melihat Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya yang berada di belakang._

"_Kau .. menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih tersenyum._

"_Kau tau sekarang hari apa?" tanya Baekhyun membuat dahi Kyungsoo sukses berkerut karena bingung._

"_Hari Minggu. Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah boneka teddy bear berwarna pink yang terletak di urutan paling atas toko itu._

"_Err .. maksudku tanggal .. tanggal .." kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali mengerutkan dahinya._

"_12 .. Januari? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo_

"_Terima ini .." kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan barang yang daritadi dia sembunyikan. Boneka, teddy bear besar berwarna putih yang sangat lucu untuk dimainkan. Baekhyun tadi berusaha untuk membeli boneka secara 'kilat' karena .. begitulah .._

_Dia sudah tau bahwa Kyungsoo pasti menyusulnya. Dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak memilih boneka teddy bear berwarna pink – ya karena Kyungsoo menyukai warna pink – kenapa Baekhyun malah memilih yang warna putih? Ya menurutnya putih lebih baik karena memang mungkin itu pasti jadi kenangan yang indah._

_Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu menatap Baekhyun._

"_Hey! Kau bercan-"_

"_Saengil chukkae, Kyung." Ujar Baekhyun singkat sambil terus tersenyum. Kyungsoo baru tersadar, dia baru teringat bahwa hari ini dia berulang tahun. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum menatap Baekhyun._

"_Gomawo .." Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil – lagi – sambil tersipu malu._

"_Kajja kita lanjutkan .." ya meskipun first sight Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun buruk, tapi akhirnya juga kan jatuh cinta .. tidak ada yang tau itu .._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"MAMA!" Teriak Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Baekhyun yang tadinya seperti orang mengantuk langsung membesarkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Mei!" ujar seorang gadis.. ah .. sepertinya mereka pernah melihat gadis ini .. gadis ini adalah ..

Hah .. Xi Luhan, gadis yang teledor di sekolahnya dulu, bahkan sekarangpun tega-teganya dia meninggalkan anaknya sendiri.

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo beserta Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, Kyungsoo menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya agar anak itu bisa kembali kepada _eomma _teledornya.

"K-K-Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Mereka berdua menatap Luhan datar.

"Dasar teledor .."

.

.

"Ya, maafkan aku .. aku minta maaf .." kata Luhan kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih bermuka datar menatapnya.

"Ah, _ne_ .. aku harus pergi, semoga bahagia dan cepat punya anak!" ujar Luhan sambil menggandeng anaknya cepat-cepat saat sesosok lelaki 'dingin' – Sehun – sudah datang menyusul ke sana.

"Hah .. dasar _Noona _teledor .. ayo Kyung ke kereta gantung lagi." Ajak Baekhyun sambil kembali memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam membeku, mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terakhir.

'_Tidak. aku tidak mau itu terjadi dalam waktu yang dekat.'_

_._

_._

"Ahh... Namsan Tower! Aku rindu padamu! Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Baekhyun di dalam kereta gantung.

"Jika kau yang memeluk Menara Namsan, kau malah yang kepanasan .. haha .." timpal Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah .. aku lelah gara-gara Luhan _eonnie_ .. teledornya masih belum hilang .." lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya. Tidak sampai lima menit, Kyungsoo terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Eh, Kyung-" Baekhyun terdiam saat menatap yeoja itu sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lalu mencium keningnya, selanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyung, _ireona_. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"AHH!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun juga terlonjak.

"Kyung_-ie_, kenapa kau mengejutkanku hah?" tanya Baekhyun. kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun datar, muka khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya masih tertempel di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau di kereta gantung, Kyung."

"Ohh .. jadi begitu .." ujar Kyungsoo.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika

"Aish .. sudahlah ayo turun!" kata Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar dari kereta gantung yang baru saja mereka tumpangi.

.

.

"Kyung, ayo beli gembok." Rengek Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta menunjuk sekumpulan gembok yang masih bertengger di tempatnya. Kyungsoo yang masih duduk berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya langsung menatap arah tunjuk sang suami lalu menghela napasnya.

"Beli saja sendiri." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ahh~ tapi aku ingin bersamamu~" kata Baekhyun, kembali merengek.

"Hah .. baiklah baiklah .." kata Kyungsoo sambil membiarkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun itu mengikuti arah lari lelaki 'kekanak-kanakan' itu.

"Belikan yang ini." rengek Baekhyun lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah gembok berwarna biru – yah sekarang warna favoritnya (selain pink) biru –

Kyungsoo menatap sinis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa beli sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau yang membelikannya untukku."

"Kau kan Namja! Kenapa kau malah meminta kepada Yeoja?!"

"Kan memang begitu! Aku selalu meminta kepada Eommaku! Kau pikir Eommaku bukan Yeoja!" Dan kembali terjadi pertengkaran kecil-kecilan di sana.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengambil gembok yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran.

"Gomawo, Kyung."

"_Paboya_."

.

.

"Ini, tulis apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan gembok yang tadi ia beli. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menerima gembok itu dan mulai menulis. Namun tangannya berhenti saat dia mengetahui Kyungsoo melihatnya juga.

"Eits, jangan melihat!" kata Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan gemboknya. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak melihat, tapi cepatlah." Balas Kyungsoo.

5 Menit kemudian ..

"Yap, aku sudah selesai!" ujar Baekhyun sambil kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

"Sudah kau kunci?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurang? Baiklah aku akan mengambilkan tali Rafia untuk menguncinya lebih rapat lagi. Haha .." ujar Baekhyun bercanda namun tidak mempan untuk membius kedinginan Kyungsoo saat ini – masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya –

.

.

Di mobil ..

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakai sabuk pengaman di pinggangnya.

"Taman bermain bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Terserah."

"Kuanggap itu iya."

.

.

Di Taman Bermain ..

"Memang tujuan kita di sini ngapain, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tau tujuannya, kita akan main FLYING FOX!" kata Baekhyun sambil kembali berlari, membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau dulu yang 'terbang' Kyung." Ujar Baekhyun saat sampai di atas 'tempat penurunan' Flying Fox. Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajak terlebih dahulu, jadi intinya kau kan yang mau! Kenapa harus aku duluan yang turun?!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosi.

"Tapi aku ingin kau duluan yang turun, Kyung."

"Ah .. FINE, OKAY! AJUSSHI! BIARKAN AKU DULUAN YANG TURUN!" kata Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah, pegang talimu erat-erat Nona. Ini akan panjang, sekitar Delapan Meter." Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat saat mendengar itu.

"DELAPAN METER?!" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! NAIKAN AKU LAGI AJUSSHI!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Terlambat, Kyung. Kakimu sudah ada di ambang-ambang, hahahahaha .." kata Baekhyun puas.

"Baiklah, satu, dua .."

"TIDAK AJUSSHI! JANGAN DI DORONG! ANDWAE!"

"Tiga!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Baekhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyungsoo yang mungkin 'sangat tidak ingin' bermain flying fox. Baekhyun menghampiri sang Ajusshi.

"Ajusshi, boleh apa tidak jika Flying Fox dimainkan dua orang langsung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh saja."

"Baiklah, turunkan aku juga, Ajusshi."

.

.

"AAAHHHHH! OPPAAAA! JEBALL! ANDWAE ANDWAE!" teriak Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan Flying Fox, kakinya sibuk bergoyang-goyang sehingga tali sedikit terguncang, sungguh dia ingin cepat mendarat.

Namun ..

GREP

Kyungsoo terdiam saat ada seseorang yang malingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo kenal dengan Aroma parfum orang ini.

Orang ini ..

"Sudah tenang saja, Kyung. Aku ada di sini." Ya, itu Baekhyun. beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya.

Nyaman, sangat nyaman.

**~To Be Continued~**

Ahahaha .. maaf ya TBC di tengah jalan, kk~

Tentang adegan Flying Fox berduaan itu aku gak tau diperbolehin apa enggak sebenernya, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mencobanya (ya mungkin aku salah -_-) NAMANYA JUGA FANFICT JADI BUKAN NYATA! Dan adegan Flying Fox ini akhirnya sukses aku pasang karena udah lama aku inget-inget biar gak lupa. Wkwkwk ..

Thanks Time^^

**Thanks To :**

**Mr. Jongin albino, chokyurin95, dan yang lainnya yang belum tersebut (kalau ada)**

**Dan untuk Guest :**

**Sehunaaa : Ahhh.. maaf ya ngingetin kamu *bow APA? RANJANG!? CUKUP KRISHO SAJA TERIMA KASIH *tabokkajja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Marriage (BaeKyung Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Fluff | Marriage Life | Humor/Comedy | GS For Kyungsoo | NC 17 (Kiss Scene) (little bit alias gak full satu chapter ini) | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen+**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine  
A/N : AHH ANCUR! Aku baru sadar kalau ada sedikit kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya *authornyasomplak  
Sebenarnya, kakak Kyungsoo itu bukan CHANYEOL tapi SUHO. Karena si CHANYEOL kan temennya si Bebek.  
Dan juga suaminya LUHAN itu bukan SEHUN tapi ..**

**KIM JONGIN!**

**Jadi, aku minta maaf sedalem-dalemnya atas kesalah yang terjadi karena saya author yang somplak banget -_-**

**Thanks To ada di bawah~**

**Summary : Keluarga rusuh, imut, namun saling menyayangi**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh.. kepalaku pusing .." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan sedikit pusing. Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa? Gak bisa dong kalau kamu langsung kena demam gara-gara habis bermain flying fox." Ujar Baekhyun

DAK

"Tapi ini semua gara-gara ulahmu, bodoh!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi! Aku mau naik Flying Fox!"

"Bukan bersama-"

"Bersamamu, Kyung!" potong Baekhyun cepat membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Mereka terus berjalan menuju gerbang Taman Bermain itu.

"Tapi apa boleh tadi bermain Flying Fox berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aishh .. kalau tidak boleh mana mungkin ajusshi itu menurunkanku juga, Kyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu sakit sekali.

"Sekarang, masuklah." Kata Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil – ya karena akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil mereka –

Kyungsoo terdiam dan akhirnya dia masuk lalu duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang tadi ia tanyakan kepada Baekhyun.

BLAM

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia duduk tepat di depan setir mobilnya. Mobilnya itu sengaja belum ia hidupkan karena memang biasanya lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu selalu begitu.

"Tapi kenapa boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, sudah kukatakan. Ajusshi itu tidak akan menurunkanku jika ti-" kata-kata Baekhyun terputus karena Kyungsoo kembali memotongnya.

"Tapi-" Perkataan Kyungsoo terputus, namun bukan karena Baekhyun yang memotongnya, tetapi ..

CUP

Benar. Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus karena Baekhyun menciumnya. Ciuman itu sangat lama, membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan ingin menendang Baekhyun segera, dirinya sudah meronta-ronta – meminta Baekhyun untuk cepat melepaskan bibirnya.

Baekhyun melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo begidik geli. Kyungsoo kembali meronta-ronta sambil memukul dada Baekhyun.

Dan, lagi. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya lalu menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo saking dia terhanyut dalam 'nafsu'nya saat ini. Kyungsoo terkejut dan hal itu membuat Gadis itu merasakan sakit sehingga dia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan itu, Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengabsen satu per satu gigi Kyungsoo yang tertata rapi itu. lidah Baekhyun beradu perang dengan lidah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terus mendorong Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja gagal.

Mereka bertukar saliva, lidah mereka terus menerus berperang. Badan Baekhyun serasa terbakar oleh panasnya ciuman itu. sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyudahi itu, lelaki itu mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Aku menyukai itu, Kyung .." ujar Baekhyun sambil menghidupkan mobilnya. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap tajam lelaki itu. Mobil itu mulai bergerak dan akhirnya berjalan juga dari tempat parkiran itu.

"Aku baru tau hot kiss itu menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Senang ber-hot kiss bersamamu, Kyung. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya lagi suatu saat"

.

.

BRUM

Mobil Baekhyun berhenti di suatu restoran wilayah Hongdae, langit sudah gelap dan itu akhirnya hari sudah malam. Baekhyun mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir Restoran itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari mobil setelah mendapatkan tempat untuk mobilnya.

Tadi, Kyungsoo sempat tidak mau keluar dari mobilnya, namun akhirnya setelah dipaksa oleh Baekhyun akhirnya dia keluar juga.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan buku menu Restoran itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak selera makan." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat dengan nada datar,membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya sudah. Ahjumma! Aku pesan _ddeokboki_, _ne_?" kata Baekhyun. Restoran itu sepi, bukan sepi lagi, hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lah pelanggannya. Entah hal apa yang membuat Restoran itu sangat sepi.

.

.

"Kyung, kau sungguh tidak ingin makan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi ditengah ia makan. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali mengambil daging dengan sumpitnya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Makan ini." kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo makanlah, 'sayang' .." kata Baekhyun lagi berusaha lebih lembut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo memakan daging itu lalu mengunyah dengan setengah hati.

.

.

"Ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga kita bersenang-senang, iya kan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun di tengah-tengah ia menyetir mobilnya. Yah mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya memakan satu suapan saja.

Tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum simpul saat dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap. Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya saat Baekhyun melihat lampu merah sedang bertugas di jalanan lalu mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Selamat tidur, Princess .."

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Hahahaha.. maaf kalau pendek, soalnya aku ngebut *beneransuer**

**Oke, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal update lama karena kembali ke hal utama bahwa aku mempunyai banyak utang.. wkwk..**

**Oh iya, SeKai Version aku hapus ya, soalnya otakku berat banget gara-gara banyak banget utang *dasar utangan hii**

**Oke, Thanks Time^^**

**Thanks To :**

**NAP217 : Hihihi.. makasih ya sudah nyempetin review..^^**

**DORyeo : Iya, manisnya sampe buat aku ke kamar mandi *awaskencingmanis!  
Mei itu anaknya Luhan sama Jongin (ya typo mengenai suaminya Lulu)**

**Byun Hyerin : Iya jarang banget, aku yang suka couple ini melemah jadinya*halah  
Kalau masalah itu kamu ikutin terus ini, pasti ada, liat aja.  
Oke, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**WidyaGFitri : Huhuhu.. iya maafkan saya yang somplak banget ini #plak  
Ihihihi.. makasih ya nyempetin review^^**

**lidyaNatalia : Huhuhuhu.. maaf ya, semangat lagi menurun -_-**

**SDB : Hihihi.. thanks ya buat reviewnya^^**

**Note : Maaf kalau penulisan nama kalian salah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Our Marriage – BaeKyung Version –**

**By Oh Chunji**

**Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo | Other**

**Romance | Humor / Comedy | Marriage Life | GS For Kyungsoo | Fluff | AU | Other**

**Chaptered | PG-17**

**[Disclaimer]**

**This Fanfiction is mine. The cast are belongs to God and Their Parents. Kyungsoo is namja in the real life, But in Here I Just Borrow his Name as Yeoja.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER BEFORE AND AFTER READ!**

**WARNING! BAEKHYUN'S YADONG VIRUS APPEAR IN HERE! XD LOL**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

"Auw.. Ahhh..!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi mendarat di lantai setelah dia 'menjatuhkan' diri dari kasurnya. Entah mengapa dia berpikir akan bermain _Sky Diving_ – dalam mimpinya – namun dalam di dunia nyata, dia malah jatuh dari kasurnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar kamarnya, kosong tanpa seorangpun kecuali dia. Dia terus mencari keberadaan 'bidadari' cantiknya *Eaa

"Kyungsoo eodiseo?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"_Yah_! Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil memukul ambang pintu dari luar kamar.

"Dan tolong bisakah kau membawakan pakaian yang berada di kasur? Aku lupa membawanya saat aku mandi!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Masuk saja dan ambil sendiri!"

"Tapi aku malu!"

"Sudahlah tak apa!"

"Tapi aku hanya memakai handuk saja, _Yadong_!" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa! Kau lupa kalau aku suamimu! Bahkan jika kita mandi bersama tak apa!"

"Yak! _Yadong_!"

"Sudah! Cepat masuk! Aku janji tidak akan melihatmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, tenang saja!"

KRIET

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

GREP

Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya, nyawanya serasa berada di ambang-ambang, melihat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang saat ia hanya menggunakan handuk saja, Oh Gosh! Mengapa ia mau mempunyai suami yang Yadong seperti ini!

"Baekhyun!"

"Sudah diamlah, biarlah aku menikmati ini dulu!"

"..."

"Hoohhh..." deru napas Baekhyun terdengar sampai di gendang telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik geli.

"Baek, cepat mandi, badanmu bau." Kata Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun yang semula menutup matanya langsung membesarkan matanya.

"Eoh? Memang ada bau yang tidak enak lewat di hidungmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yap. Baunya tidak enak dan itu berasal dari badanmu. Jadi minggir! Badanku sekarang pasti bau lagi!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menepis pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama! Kajja!" kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Pervert! Yadong! Porn!" ejek Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudah sana mandi, BEBEK!"

"What The-?! KENAPA KAU MENGHINAKU BEBEK!" omel Baekhyun.

"Karena kau bau dan tidak pernah mandi!"

"Kata siapa aku tidak pernah mandi!?"

"Kataku!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kyung!"

"SUDAH SANA MANDI ATAU TIDAK AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU MAKAN!" Nada Kyungsoo meninggi, membuat Baekhyun langsung kabur seperti seorang kucing yang habis terkena lemparan sandal dari tetangga akibat mencuri seekor ikan.

"Kau tau, tadi malam aku menonton Film Horror. Dan sungguh rasanya ingin pingsan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi jika kau takut kenapa kau menontonnya sampai matamu merah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Berarti kamu yang memindahkanku ke kamar?"

"Yap."

"Jadi kau bangun dari tidurmu? Kau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"..."

"Kyung."

"..."

"Emmm... Baek."

"Wae?"

"Aku, ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ini." Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya lalu memberikan sebuah benda kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya, di tangannya sekarang ada benda yang bernama 'Test Pack', tangannya bergetar hebat setelah ia melihat dua garis merah tergaris di benda kecil itu.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat itu.

"Sejak kapan kau hamil, Kyung?"

_**~To Be Continued Mendadak!~**_

**Hai hai! I Am Back~ *wushhhhh**

**Ahh.. akhirnya si Baek jadi calon Appa *tapi freak XD LOL**

**Yap, Aku potong Chapter ini tiba-tiba untuk melihat respon kalian terlebih dahulu, nanti deh kalau ada banyak respon aku langsung Post Chapter selanjutnya. *ada stock chapter LOL 0_0 (Dipelototin Kyungsoo)**

**Jangan harap deh kalau Chapter ini panjang, aku kan pinter kalo soal potong-potong Chapter XD *curcol**

**Thanks To :**

**Byun Hyerin : Awas lo kencing manis XD LOL Gak bisa update kilat waktu itu, maaf ya. -_-**

**NAP217 : ?\**

**WidyaGFitri : Ehhh.. manis berarti bisa dikerumuni semut dong .-. Kyungsoo gak mau, Baekhyun doang tuh yang nafsu banget XD**

**Littleyeoja : Wahhhh.. maaf ya gak bisa panjang, nanti ngaret dan soalnya aku jago potong chapter, jadilah gak panjang XD Ituhh, si Baek sekarang udah jadi calon Appa^^ Enggak akan aku hapus kok yang versi ini^^**

**SDB : Yeah, aku mempercepat updatenya soalnya kemaren-kemaren aku Hiatus dan demotivate (walaupun aku jalanin satu versi lain) Namanya juga Laki-laki yang 'gak normal', pasti ada kayak gitu :P Udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Chokyurin95 : Mau Hiatus sama Demotivate akunya, makanya pendek -_- Kyungsoo? Gapapa. Jongin? Gapapa juga XD Udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka^^**

**Rachel suliss : Ini lanjutannya, Ahahaha... jago motong jadi motong pas sweet moment-nya *gamparkajja**

**t.a : Hehehe.. sama-sama ya^^ Okay, thanks udah mau baca dan review^^**

**Dan yang merasa belum disebutin, terima kasih juga udah mau review!~**

**Dimohon untuk tanggapannya biar akunya cepet post chapter selanjutnya *godain  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Our Marriage – BaeKyung Version –**

**By Oh Chunji**

**|| Byun Baekhyun | Do Kyungsoo | Other ||**

**Romance | Fluff | Marriage Life | GS For Kyungsoo | AU | Humor/Comedy | Other**

**Chaptered [Semi-END] | PG-17**

**[Disclaimer]**

**This Fanfiction is mine. The Cast are belongs to God and Their Parents.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Keluarga Park (Chanyeol)

KRRRIIINGGG!

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah!"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Kyungsoo hamil!" _Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"_Lalu?"_

"_BUKANKAH KAU HARUS BAHAGIA!"_

Tut Tut Tut

Chanyeol menatap aneh Handphone-nya.

"Dasar aneh, memang aku siapa di antara mereka berdua."

.

Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Krystal)

KRRIIINGGG!

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Soojung!"_

"_Huh?" _tatapan Krystal menjadi aneh saat ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"_Kyungsoo hamil!"_

"_Lalu aku harus bilang apa! Aneh!"_

"_BUKANKAH KAU HARUS BAHAGIA!"_

Tut Tut Tut

"_Aish_! Memang apa urusanku, Baek! Mengganggu saja!" kata Krystal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim (Jongin-Luhan)

KRRIIINGGG!

"_Yeobotheyo?"_

"_Ini siapa?"_

"_MEI."_

"_Oh.. Mei-ah!"_

"_Ini thiapa?"_

"_Aku Paman Baekhyun!"_

"_Ada apa menelepon Mei?"_

"_... Mamamu kemana?"_

"_Mama thedang masak, ingin memesan apa?"_

"_..."_

Tut Tut Tut

Gadis kecil itu menatap aneh gagang telepon rumahnya, segera ia menaruh kembali teleponnya lalu berlari ke arah Orangtuanya dan berkata, "Tadi ada orang aneh yang menelepon bernama 'Paman Baekhyun'. dia bilang kalau dia ingin menikah sama mama." Yang membuat emosi Jongin membara dan ingin menghajar orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Selamat ya, Kyung."

"Selamat, Kyung."

"Selamat!" Kyungsoo mematikan Handphone-nya, tubuhnya melemas seketika ketika semua teman dekatnya menelepon dia dan berkata, "Selamat."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk 'menghajar' seorang 'panda nakal'-nya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Hampir saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan Handphone-nya saat mendengar teriakan 'fantastik' dari Istrinya.

"Wae, Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau kan yang bilang!"

"Bilang apaan!"

"JANGAN EMBER BAEK!"

"Huh?"

"Apa aku harus menempelkan lem ke mulutmu?!"

"... Maaf .." kata Baekhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo yang menatap itu menjadi sedikit 'tidak tega'.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada dan ..

GREP

"Baek, jangan marah ya. Maaf.." kata Kyungsoo lirih. Baekhyunpun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang .. minta maaf.. dan.. kenapa kita jadi seperti Teletubies di sini!" kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Yap, pembawaan Baekhyunyang hangat berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

3 Bulan Kemudian..

Tengah malam dini hari, pukul lima Waktu Korea Selatan  
(Jam Tiga di Indonesia)

"Baek."

"..."

"Baek."

".."

"Baek, ayo bangunlah.." Rengek Kyungsoo sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan akhirnya mata sipit milik Lelaki itu terbuka, meski hanya setengah saja.

"Wae?"

"Aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin es krim pink." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu es krim pink? Strawberry maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Es Krim di Freezer sudah habis, Kyung!"

"Ya sudah beli saja sana!"

"Tapi sekarang jam berapa!"

"Sekarang jam lima, bukankah tidak terlalu pagi untuk keluar!"

"Tapi mataku masih mengantuk!"  
"Mataku berair sekarang!"  
"Apa kau tega, Kyung!?"

"..."

"Hiks.." Mata Baekhyun membesar, segera ia menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Yah_! Kyungie, _uljima_.. Baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang.." kata Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil jasnya sambil menguap lebar. Lelaki itu memakai jas tebalnya lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku berangkat, ne? Jangan tidur, Jangan Keluar dari kamar, Jangan membuka Jendela, Jangan nakal dan tunggu aku, mengerti?" kata Baekhyun.

BLAM

"Oh, Gosh! Tapi aku mengantuk! Jangan menyalahkan aku, Baek! Salahkan anakmu sendiri!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Brrr.. Aigoo, kenapa hari ini dingin sekali..." kata Baekhyun sambil merapatkan jasnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, mulai dari tangannya hingga sampai ujung kakinya. Angin dingin serasa menusuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hhhh.. permintaanmu selalu kau katakan pada jam segini, Kyung! Kau hampir membuatku mati kedinginan setiap hari!" omel Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menyusuri Jalan itu. dan ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran kota, dengan cepat ia berlari terbirit-birit mengunjungi kedai itu, mungkin saja di sana terjual es krim.

Kring

Baekhyun menatap sekitar Kedai itu, kelihatannya Kedai itu jarang dikunjungi, tempatnya kecil dan yang dilihat oleh mata sipitnya hanya ada tiga meja dengan dua kursi di masing-masing mejanya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, segera ia berjalan menuju tempat 'pemesanan' di kedai itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Kata seorang Gadis dengan suara yang menurut Baekhyun itu 'sangat Horror' – mirip sekali dengan karakter Film yang ia tonton dulu –

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Gadis itu.

"A-A-Apa di sini menjual Es Krim?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut, mengapa ia takut?

Karena ia melihat wajah Gadis itu sangat Horror, apalagi sekarang sedang sepi. Mata Gadis itu berkantung dan berwarna hitam, Tubuhnya kurus seperti papan setrika, sungguh sial Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ada Tuan."

"Aku pesan 1 Es Krim Strawberry." Kata Baekhyun cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Tuan."

.

3 Menit Kemudian..

"Harganya 3000 Won Tuan."

"Baiklah ini." kata Baekhyun langsung, sungguh sekarang ia takut, dengan wajah Gadis itu dan dengan udara dingin yang manghantuinya terus daritadi.

"TERIMA KASIH TUAN!" Kata Gadis itu sambil membesarkan matanya, membuat Baekhyun langsung kabur sambil berteriak histeris dan terus menerus berkata, "Salyeojwo!"

Dan untunglah ini masih pagi, jadi tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai 'kelainan jiwa' yang sebenarnya adalah ketakutan dengan sang Gadis di kedai pinggir Kota itu.

.

CEKRIK

KRIET

BLAM

"Hah.. Hah.. Dia membuatku gila sekarang!" Teriak Baekhyun saat ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Lelaki itu membuka _beanie _putihnya yang tadi ia gunakan selama keluar dari rumahnya lalu berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun, Eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Jangan menggodaku!" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Makanlah. Oh Sungguh tadi aku ketakutan saat membeli es Krim itu."

"Kenapa ketakutan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Penjualnya sungguh Horror, suaranya sama seperti pemain karakter Film Horror yang pernah aku tonton dulu."

"Kenapa tidak membeli di tempat yang lain?"

"... Aku.. tidak berpikir tentang hal itu.." kata Baekhyun sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hey Kyung! Lihat aku!" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang tadi memandang ke arah lain lalu menoleh dan ..

CUP

Kyungsoo tercengang, tadi Baekhyun menciumnya kilat, bahkan pada saat bibirnya penuh dengan lelehan es krim. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, merasakan bibirnya yang basah terkena lelehan es krim tadi.

"Hehe.. manis." Kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo memukulnya pelan. Sungguh, pagi ini menyenangkan untuk diawali dengan canda tawa, meskipun hari ini angin bertiupan sangat dingin, namun sepertinya hati mereka berdua hangat dikarenakan cinta mereka masing-masing.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Woahhh... Semi-END nih Versi ini, hati lega sekarang *tapi masih ada utang XD LOL**

**Thanks To :**

Jungchaeyeon : Iya, itu chapter Cuma buat manas-manasin kok ?/

Byun Hyerin : Baekhyun jamuran? Pasti bakal dimarahi si Kyungsoo gara-gara jarang mandi XD LOL Ayo senggol yok sambil jatuh, Ciyehhhh.. :P

Luhan8045 : Hehe.. memang pendek nih saeng, udah dilanjut ya^^

NAP217 : Yeah.. akhirnya dia jadi Appa sejak sekian lama ia memegang jabatan 'tanpa anak' XD LOL

BabyBaekSoo : Hahahaha.. Abstrak malah keluarga mereka XD LOL  
Iya, moga-moga aku buat lagi BaekSoo Couple, pantengin aja ya^^

Rachel suliss : Byuntae banget sumpah si baek :P Gak bisa dikurangi, memang udah handal nih XD LOL

Byunbaekhyunwon : Okeee.. udah update kilat nihh.. semoga suka^^

Littleyeoja : Kayaknya kamu seneng banget ngeliat Kyungsoo hamil XD udah nih (kayaknya), semoga suka^^

Linkz : Hehe.. iya, makasih udah komen^0^

SDB : Mwo? Bikinnya? Gak tau tuh (yang ngarang hilang ingatan *plak) Thanks^^

**Well, THANKS FOR REVIEW!~ Aku bilang makasih banget sama kalian~**


End file.
